Falling for my Bridge
by mimato-chicky-chick
Summary: ***ch 6 up!!!***My first ficci!!! A Mimato, a story about a girl liking this guy, but later falls in love with her...BRIDGE!
1. Mimi saves Yamato

HI EVERYONE! My first ficci..PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAASE review and tell me how I'm doing k? oh yah, and I DON'T OWN DIGIMON  
  
1 Week's Love Story with My Bridge  
  
Chapter I : Mimi saves Yamato  
  
"*sigh* another year, another school!" Mimi thought while walking on the stairs of Odiba Highschool in Japan. Her parents always drag Mimi in their business trips to different countries, and always lets her go to different schools.  
  
She walked in the school halls and started to search for her homeroom, room 117. When she found it, she put her stuff inside and decided to have a look around. She wandered in the big halls until she reached the gym. Mimi pushed the door and peeked inside. She noticed no one was there, except for a person up the stage who has these dashing blue eyes, and golden blonde hair.  
  
'Looks like he's practicing for a band or something.' Mimi thought as she crept inside. The person was holding an electric guitar that he played professionally. When Mimi finally sat down and looked at the person carefully, she thought 'O-M-G, I didn't notice that he's such a hottie!" she thought dreamily. She was at dreamland forever, until.*bzzzk* the lights flickered and the guy was on the floor. "OMG!" she quickly went to the stage. "tsk tsk tsk, electric shock!" she quickly performed the first aid she learned from America.which includes mouth to mouth stuff.  
  
"Is everything alright?" a kid bursted into the gym with teachers behind him. "I'm doing first aid. It's ok, he got a slight shock." Finally, the boy opened his beautiful blue eyes. "What happened? " "This girl saved you!" a teacher said while pointing at Mimi. Mimi blushed. "Thanks..." the boy muttered. "Oh yeah, I'm Tachikawa Mimi, and you are?" "He's Ishida Yamato, don't you know him?" "..no.." "Well then you must be new here, he's the lead singer of the 'Teenage Wolves Band', and I'm his drummer, Tsuketano Makoto." "oh, cool then." *RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG* "*sigh* Well, there goes the bell, I must be going now, see you around Ishida!" Mimi waved. "Um, see you around too Tachikawa Mimi." Yamato smiled a little.  
  
"Hey wait!" Makoto shouted as she tried to catch up with Mimi. "You know what?" he whispered/ "Ishida seldom thanks anyone for anything, specially saying anybody's whole name." Mimi was puzzled. "Well, he should be really thank full because I saved he's life!" "Maybe, or maybe it's more than that.. Bye!" 'More than that.what does he mean by that??!!' Mimi thought as she turned to a corner and went to her homeroom.  
  
She took a seat at the corner and waited quietly, until."OUCH!" Some guy bumped and fell on Mimi. "Watch it you jerk!" Mimi shrieked. "Oh, sorry miss." A guy with big brown hair said. Mimi blushed."Uh.that's ok.I think." 'Whoa! Talk about hotness!!!' Mimi thought as the guy got closer. "Yagami Taichi, and who might you be princess?" "Tachikawa Mimi" "New student right?" Mimi nodded.  
  
"I can show you around if you want" "Um, no it's ok, nice meeting you tough" she said with a wide smile. "Same here.." Taichi said while holding Mimi's hand. "Excuse me?!" said a guy. 'OH COME ON! WHO'LL RUIN THIS MOMENT?!' Mimi cursed mentally. "Hey Yamato! Wazzup?" 'HUH? Ishida' Mimi turned around. "Y-you know him Ishida?" Mimi asked. "Yeah, Tachikawa Mimi, what's it to you? We're best friends!" Yamato answered. "Hey, can I have your number??" Taichi asked. "No Yagami, you cannot hit on her" Yamato answered. "What? Why not?" Taichi asked sarcastically. "HELLO TAICHI! She's probably.*counts his fingers*..the 15th girl you've asked out!!! And you let them all down!" Yamato argued. "Doushite? Why do you care Yamato?" Mimi raised an eyebrow. Yamato didn't answer but sat down and the teacher came.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..????? Waddaya think? Please review and don't flame!!! ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	2. Offered Help

Sorry for the late update! REVIEW!  
  
Chapter II - Offered Help  
  
"*Yawns* What a day!" Mimi sighed as she went outside Odiba Highschool. "See'ya Mimi!" Taichi waved.  
Mimi blushed and waved again. "Do you like my best friend???" Yamato said which startled Mimi. "AAAH! Don't ever do that again!!" Mimi screamed.   
"Sorry for disturbing your day-dreaming!" Yamato said sarcastically. Mimi pouted as she marched off to home.   
Then she noticed Yamato was walking beside her. "Um, are you following me?" she asked. "NO! I live two houses away from you--" "Wait, you saw me this morning?" Yamato didn't answer.  
"Hey! I'm talking to you!" 'Gosh Yamato's confusing! He's still cute though...only Taichi's a tiny bit cuter!' Mimi thought while staring at Yamato.   
Yamato saw this and Mimi blushed. "Are you staring at me??!!!" "NO I'm not!" Mimi yelled. "Yes you were!" "No I wasn't!" "Yea you were!" "NO i wasn't!" "YES-YOU-WERE!" "NO-I-WASN'T!" "Yes you were!" "NO I WASN'T OR YOU'LL BE SORRY I EVER SAVED YOUR BUTT!!" Yamato froze, and so did Mimi. "I-I didn't mean that..."Mimi said while looking at the floor. "No, it's Ok, by the way, were you kissing me that time???" Mimi's eyes widened. "EXCUSE ME?! That was part of the first aid!!!" Mimi yelled as her face got red.   
"Ok! Ok!" Yamato laughed. "How 'bout this, I'll help you to get closer to Taichi so that I'll get to...I mean, you'll stop blabbing about how you saved my life." He continued and held out a hand.   
Mimi stared at him. "Are you serious? I mean, I really don't wanna use people...but you do have a point. I DID save your life and if it weren't been for ME you'll not be here!" Mimi said sarcastically.   
"Right...so, deal?" Yamato repeated. "Is this some kind of plan to embarrass me?" Yamato rolled his eyes.  
"GEEZ! Don't you trust anybody?" "...no" "Why?" "Bad experience..."Mimi looked down. "Oh...I'm sorry." Yamato said as he was about to wrap his arms around Mimi's shoulder. "Not so fast there buddy." Mimi dodged his hand.   
"Fine, I'll agree with you...but i'll kill you if you ever lie to me!" "Deal." Then they shook hand while looking at each other's eyes. Suddenly, Mimi bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?" "Well, Yamato-kun," "NANI? Ya-ma-to-kun?" "Yes, doushite? not used to when people call you by your first name?" Yamato rolled his eyes again. "Anyway, as I was saying, it's funny because a popular guy, like you, offered a newbie, like me, help to get another popu, like Taichi!" She explained to Yamato.  
"Or probably this isn't your first time to help people?"Mimi asked. Yamato didn't answer. "Uh...I just want you to get over the 'I saved your life' motto." Yamato replied coldly.  
Mimi pouted. "I didn't expect that..." She said while looking down.  
"Er...but, I also do this...because...I...wanna meet new friends...like you...get to know better...ya know...heh."Yamato said as he put his hands in his pocket.  
"Really? Well, that's nice to hear from a cold blooded person!"  
"Hey! I'm trying to be nice here!"  
"I know! I was kidding!...anyway, arigatou Yamato-kun, but I will kill you if you lie to me. ok?"   
"K!"  
  
to be continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
HEY! I'm so sorry for not updating much, but i'm really working hard on the hxh and hp coming up fics, so please bear with me. ^0^ LOL thanks for those who reviewed! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! 


	3. 1st Hint and a Surprise Play

OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I'm really really happy! oh yea, has anybody watched 'Spirited Away'? OMG! it's the best anime movie eva...besides Digimon! LOL anyway, on wid da show!  
  
chapter III - 1st Hint and a Surprise Play   
  
Next Day...  
  
"Mimi honey, someone's waiting for you outside!"   
  
"Just a minute mom!" Mimi yelled while combing her hair. 'Who could that be?' she thought.  
  
She made her final touches, and opened the door.  
  
Her eyes widened. "YAMATO-KUN?"   
  
"Uh, ya, Tachikawa, do you wanna go out---I MEAN go to SCHOOL with me?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Why not?" Mimi smiled.  
  
"Ok then," Yamato grinned then they both walked down the street.  
  
"Oh yeah, as your, er-hem, bridge, I'm gonna give you hints so that you'll be with Taichi in no time."  
  
Mimi giggled.  
  
"Believe me, getting Taichi is really easy! He likes almost everything about any girl!"  
  
"Really, how long does he stick with one?"  
  
"Well, his longest was 4 months, but his others are 1 week...or even 3 days!"  
  
Mimi looked down. "oh..." was all she could mutter.  
  
"Oh, uh...but I think you'll be a great girlfriend! I mean all of his ex are none like you!" Yamato complimented as he noticed Mimi's expression.  
  
Mimi arched an eyebrow, "How would you know Yamato-kun!" she grinned.  
  
"Well...coz...uh...HEY THERE'S TAICHI!" Yamato quickly shouted while pointing to Taichi.  
  
"Hey Taichi-kun!" Mimi waved at the sight of Taichi standing in front of the school gate holding something. "What's that? What's he holding?" Mimi said as she tried to figure out the shape of what Taichi was holding.  
  
"...uh-oh! He always makes these doughnuts if he likes somebody. I told you you didn't have to work hard to get him!"  
  
Mimi blushed. "Why did you say 'uh-oh' Yamato-kun?"  
  
"Because you don't know how bad those things taste like! They taste like burned rubber! Ok, for your first hint: TRY and appreciate those things. All his other ex lost major points coz of this incident."  
  
"It can't be that bad." Mimi giggled.  
  
Yamato shivered.  
  
"Hey Mimi-chan, I made this for you!" Taichi smiled widely as he gave a pink box full of brown doughnuts.  
  
"Looks good Taichi-kun!"  
  
Yamato coughed loudly.  
  
Mimi happily took one and bit on it. She froze. 'Ack!' she thought. 'eeeeek, Yamato-kun was right!' "Hmm, ehehe, it's...very extra-ordinary!...ya..." she thought as she was trying to make a straight face.   
  
"AW! Arigatou," Taichi blushed. "I had help from Sora."   
  
"Hm? Who's Sora?"  
  
"Oh, uh..." Taichi looked around. "Oh there, that orange haired girl." Taichi pointed to a short haired girl talking to some other students. "Hey Sora!" he waved.  
  
Sora walked to Taichi with a smile. "Hey Taichi-kun, what's up?"  
  
"Hey Sora, I would like you to meet Mimi-chan!" Taichi introduced Mimi.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mimi, I'm Sora" Sora happily shook Mimi's hand.  
  
"Hey wait, aren't you in all of my classes?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Wow! Cool!"  
  
"She's a really good cook!" Taichi complimented Sora.  
  
"Ya, but apperantly, you still do something that screws the food up." Yamato teased.  
  
"HEY! Mimi-chan said it was good!" Taichi exclaimed.  
  
"...Right..." Yamato chuckled.  
  
Mimi adn Sora sweatdropped.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = 5 mins before lunch... = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"Ok, settle down everybody!" Mrs. Minamoto yelled. "Now, i know it's a bit early to start the school plays, but we have a change this year. We will have the first school play next month because this school is going to be visited by the school administrators of the whole city."  
  
The class started murmuring.  
  
"And I would like everybody to participate and join the audition. Those people who'll join the audition will get extra points."   
  
Groans were all over the class.  
  
"Mrs. Minamoto, what will the play be about?" one of the students asked.  
  
"Why don't you explain Ms. Takenouchi?"  
  
"Why Sora?" Mimi whispered to Yamato.  
  
"Well, Sora is really good in writing stories, she was the one who wrote all of this school's plays!" Yamato answered.  
  
"Well, the play is about a princess who's engaged to a selfish prince." she started. Everyone was quietly listening. "One day, she decided to run away, she gets lost in the dark forest and was rescued by a brave knight, who she fell inlove with at her first sight. But then the prince hears about this, and tries to separate the princess and the knight by using an evil witch..."  
  
***RIIIIIIIIIING******  
  
"Ok, that's all for now! If you want the full story, audition for a part!"   
  
Everyone's jaws dropped.  
  
"CLIFFHANGER!" one of the guys yelled.  
  
"Now, now class, if you want to hear the story you have to go to the audition, ok? Class dismissed."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = at lunch... = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Mimi ate with Taichi, Sora and Yamato's band.   
  
Taichi and Yamato were talking, while his band members were talking to each other.  
  
"Sora, your story is so intresting, it's the first time I saw the class paying any attention!" Mimi commented.  
  
Sora blushed. "Arigatou Mimi. Hope you'll join the audition!"  
  
"Sure she will! I will be the knight, and she will be MY princess." Taichi said proudly.  
  
"You two are going out?" Sora asked. Mimi could tell that she's somehow disturbed.   
  
"Iie! We just--" Mimi blushed furiously.  
  
"We're waiting for the play to make it official!" Taichi put his arm around Mimi's shoulder.  
  
"Aw, you got ahead of me!" Shinji, the band's base joked.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Isn't she your *counts fingers* 14th girlfriend?" Sora asked.  
  
"15th to be exact." Yamato added.  
  
"Aw Taichi-kun, aren't you tired of switching every week?" Sora asked concerned.  
  
"I know this year, I'll really get my steady girlfriend!" Taichi said.  
  
"Cross your fingers." Yamato butted in.  
  
Sora and Mimi giggled.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = dismissal = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"See ya tomorrow Mimi-chan," Taichi held her hands. "Thank you so much for appriciating my gift! Everyone said it was nasty, and it tasted like burned rubber, but I don't believe them! I believe you! Thank you!" and with that, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"HEY HEY Taichi, isn't that a little fast?" Yamato crossed his arms.  
  
Taichi grinned. "Bye Mimi-chan!" Taichi waved and walked with Sora.  
  
Mimi could feel her cheeks blushing. She felt like floating. She was in dreamland forever until...  
  
"Mimi-chan? Can we go now? Are you finished daydreaming yet?" Yamato waved his hand across Mimi's face.  
  
"Huh? Uh, yah! Sure! Gomen!" Mimi smiled.  
  
"Hey, wanna go get some pizza? My treat."  
  
"Really? For what?"  
  
"Uh...nothing, just to celebrate that the princess will have her prince very soon!"  
  
"AW! GEE THANKS YAMATO-KUN!" she smiled widely.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
^o^ O THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! LUV YA! I'LL UPDATE SOON! 


	4. The auditions

heehee, I'm back pips, omg i'm so slow!!! i really wanna update my otha ficcies, but i dun have time T_T. Anyway, I PROMISE i'll work faster. ^_^ that's all!!! o, and one more thing: FINAL FANTASY IS SO COOL! lolz  
  
chapter IV- The auditions   
  
1 week had past and it was time for audition. Mimi still hung out with Sora, Taichi and Yamato. And Yamato has given Mimi 1 hint.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = Auditions Week = = = = = = == = = = = = =   
  
The auditorium was full of students who were chattering about their school play.  
  
"Ok students, we will now begin the auditions! The main parts are the prince, the witch, the knight and the princess. We will also accept 10 people to help backstage and to be extras on stage, thank you."  
  
As soon as the teacher left the stage, the students began to line up and the auditions started.  
  
At the backstage, Mimi could hear her heart pounding. Sora and Taichi were already done. (A/N: yah, Even though Sora's the script writer, she's also in the play.)   
  
Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder.   
  
"*GASP*" she turned around to see Yamato looking at her with Taichi and Sora behind him.  
  
"Are you ok Mimi-chan?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah...just...nervous..." she breathed heavily.  
  
Yamato chuckled. "That's Ok"  
  
"I know you'll be fantastic!" Taichi gave a thumb up.  
  
"Thanks you guys."  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa" the teacher called. "It's your turn now."  
  
"Wish me luck Yamato-kun, Taichi-kun, Sora-chan!"  
  
"Good luck Mimi-chan, I know you can do it! Think about Taichi Ok?" Yamato said.  
  
Mimi blushed  
  
"You'll be ok!" Sora patted her back.  
  
Mimi smiled and walked on stage.  
  
"So Tachikawa, you're auditioning for?"  
  
"Oh, for anything, but I really like to be the princess."   
  
"Ok...hm...here, recite this line. It's when the Princess realized he loves the Knight." the teacher gave Mimi the script.  
  
Mimi read it for awhile, and she started. "Oh my dear Knight," she stepped forward while talking dramatically. "how can I ever repay you for saving my life...I was always in the cold, always living behind all darkness and lies. I have never seen such bravery..." Mimi closed her eyes.  
  
Yamato watched her perform and he was blown away, he could feel himself blushing.   
  
"OH! OH! OH! Who's gonna melt first?!" Sora giggled.  
  
Yamato looked at Taichi who was blushing too.   
  
"Shut up Sora!" Taichi blushed even more.  
  
Mimi slowly opened her eyes. "...please take me with you! I would never want to go back to my castle! PLEASE...can you just tell me your name...i'll be waiting!..." Mimi took a bow.  
  
When she was done, the whole place was full of applause.  
  
"Well done Tachikawa!!! That was very good! Did you take any lessons anywhere?"  
  
"No ma'am, this is my first time."   
  
"Really? That was very good! Thank you. Next!"   
  
Mimi quickly ran to the three. "Was I good? Was I bad? I was so nervous, I could practically faint! Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Calm down Mimi-chan!!!" Yamato laughed. "You were awsome!"  
  
Mimi blushed. "Thanks Yamato-kun!"  
  
"I think you're gonna be the princess! You really got it!" Sora commented.  
  
"I KNOW she's gonna be the princess!" Taichi smiled.  
  
Mimi giggled.  
  
"Yamato Ishida? It's your turn" the teacher called out.  
  
"Good luck Yamato-kun!"  
  
"Thanks." then Yamato walked to the stage.  
  
"Sora-chan, can you come with me. I was really nervous...and...you know..." Mimi said.  
  
Sora nodded. "Ok, Mimi-chan. Taichi-kun, wait for Yamato-kun Ok?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"See ya leter Taichi-kun!" Mimi waved.  
  
"Bye my princess." Taichi winked.  
  
Mimi blushed.  
  
= = = = = = = = = While going back to the auditorium = = = = = = = = =   
  
"Was I really THAT good?" Mimi chuckled.  
  
"YEAH! Taichi and Yamato were almost melting! It was hillarious!" Sora laughed.  
  
"Who do you think will be the Prince?"   
  
"I don't know. But I'm really sure it's not gonna be Taichi-kun. He's so immature! I seriously think he's never gonna grow up."   
  
"Looks like you've known him fo a very long time!"  
  
"I've known him since I was a kid!"  
  
"That's so cool!"  
  
"No it isn't! We often go into fights because he's so stupid. He so insensitive and he's such a jerk!"  
  
"O...really?"  
  
"OH I'M SORRY! It's not that i'm giving him a bad image or something, but...it's just from MY point of view."  
  
"That's Ok." Mimi smiled.  
  
"Maybe he's just nice to OTHER girls, but not me..."   
  
"Aw, don't think that way..."  
  
"oh well..."  
  
"...And now, I will announce the cast of our play."   
  
The two girls looked at each other and started to run fast to the auditorium.  
  
"For the 10 extras and people backstage: Mitsu Hitora, Miyako Higasami, Ayako Mihitoka, Shinji Mashima, Makoto Izumi, Rikku Shizuku, Michi Tamiya, Sakura Kime, Miyuki Ishizu and Naru Toruwada."  
  
The auditorium was again full of whispers and chattering.   
  
"Ok now, for The Witch...Sora Takenouchi" *claps* "Prince...Taichi Yagami" *claps* "Knight is...Kyosuke Tsuzumi" *cheers* "Princess is...Mimi Tachikawa!" *cheers*   
  
"Congratulations Mimi!!!" Sora hugged a shocked Mimi.  
  
"A-arigatou!!" she blushed.  
  
"Good job Mimi-chan!!!" Yamato winked.  
  
"Aw, i'm the bad guy!" Taichi pouted.  
  
The three laughed. "Too bad you're not in the play Yamato-kun." Mimi said.  
  
"Oh, that's ok, i won't have time for it anyway. I still have band practice." he smiled.  
  
"And he's not into these stuff, trust me." Sora whispered.  
  
"I actually heard that Sora." Yamato crossed his arms.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Sora laughed to cover up.  
  
"The practice will start tomorrow! So go back to your rooms and get ready for dismissal." the teacher continued.  
  
to be continued...  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
hehe, i think this chapter is short, right? ._.ll| i'm really really sorry, i'll update as soon as possible!!! Review please!!! ^_^v ja! o yea, about the "bridge" thingy. A "bridge" is someone who helps you get to your crush. It's also called "using" lolz, but in this story, it's not really like that. hehe anyway, JA! 


	5. Practice and Second Hint

omg, i'm so sorry, am I misleading you guys? T_T sowii, it's a yamamichi, yamatoxmimixtaichi, but in the end, this will be a mimato and tiora!!! never fear mimato fans!!! mwahahahahaha ... ._.ll| *er-hem*   
  
okai, i'm gonna be using Hikaru Utada's 'Simple and Clean' and Nick Carter's 'Help Me'. But I DON'T own them, I'm just gonna borrow them. k?  
  
Chapter V- Practice and 2nd Hint  
  
"Just a minuit Yamato-kun!" Mimi yelled as she hastily put on lip gloss. "Gomen nasai!" she bowed as she opened the door.   
  
"That's ok." Yamato smiled, and they walked to school.  
  
"I'm so excited to do the play!" she cheered as she put on a discman.  
  
"Whoa, cool, where did you get that?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Oh, this? My dad came home from London. He's been there for 1 month. He finally returned! I'm so mad at him for always going to business trips. It's a good thing he decided to settle down here in Japan."  
  
"Oh really? It must be hard to be always moving, and always leaving your friends."   
  
"...yeah..." Mimi looked down.  
  
"Doushite? Did I say something?" Yamato asked as he noticed Mimi's expression.   
  
"...friends...I never had real ones..." a tear slid on her cheek.  
  
"Mimi-chan..." Yamato put his hand on her shoulders. "Are you alright? What happened? You can tell me"  
  
"*sigh* um...you remember the time when you were offering 'help'? Remember I wasn't sure if I could trust you or not? Well, I'll tell you why, I got this boyfriend...in America...Micheal...he...he became my boyfriend because I was popular...not for what I am...and when my bestfriend ruined my reputation...he left me..." Mimi sobbed.  
  
"Don't worry, Mimi, that will never happen again. I promise that I'll help you kill the guy who'll hurt you like that!" Yamato smiled.  
  
Mimi chuckled. "Okay!"   
  
"O yeah, Mimi-chan, can you come to my band practice after school?"   
  
"Oh, I have to practice for the play, gomen nasai."  
  
"We're practicing with you, and we'll stay longer than you guys, so...can you stay longer for me?"  
  
"Sure!"   
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = Practice = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"Okay people, practice starts in 10 mins, please go to your positions. The cast, please stay on stage!" A teacher with a megaphone announced.  
  
"Hey Mimi-chan!" Taichi waved as he walked to Mimi and Sora.  
  
"Hey Taichi-kun!"   
  
"Mimi-chan, I heard that 6 guys asked you to be their girlfriend. And ALL were popular, including Kyosuke Tsuzumi."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. "*sigh* It's just because I was chosen to be the princess."  
  
"Or maybe you're saving yourself for me!" Taichi said confidently.  
  
Sora coughed "Loser, dream on buddy."  
  
Taichi glared at her.   
  
"Stop it you guys!" Mimi chuckled. "I don't know if you guys are like worst enemies, but you two look so cute when you're fighting!" Mimi giggled.  
  
"Oh come on Mimi-chan, just say I'M cute and I'll not be embarrased or anything." Taichi winked.  
  
"ANYWAY!" Sora shouted. "Practice starts now."   
  
(a/n: ehehehe, you must be wondering what the play is right? well, i'll tell you in the later chapters. maybe i'll give a few parts, but for now and other chapters where they need to practice, i'll not tell ya. ^.^ for suspense! lolz )  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = After Practice = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"Yamato!" Taichi called.  
  
"Nani?" Yamato put his guitar down.  
  
"Can you help me find Mimi-chan?"   
  
"Doushite? Weren't you practicing with her."  
  
"...yeah, but ya know, I need company!"  
  
Yamato sweat dropped.  
  
They walked along the dressing rooms looking for Mimi, when they heard someone singing.  
  
"When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go..."   
  
They turned around to see Mimi sitting in one corner looking at her script and holding her discman.   
  
"Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before..."  
  
Yamato smiled.   
  
When Mimi turned around, she gasped and blushed hard. "TAICHI-KUN?! YAMATO-KUN?! D-did you hear me?"   
  
"What's wrong if we did?" he grinned.  
  
"Well...it's...embarrasing...hehe"  
  
"You're so good Mimi-chan!" Taichi exclaimed.  
  
"Arigatou." Mimi blushed.   
  
"Aw...I wish I could stay, but I have to go home now. Hmm...bye Mimi-chan." Taichi said sadly. He started to walk away, but he ran back to Mimi and hugged her. "...you're so good! You're the best singer ever!"   
  
"Ehehe..." Mimi felt she was gonna burst.  
  
"Bye!" Taichi waved.  
  
"Ja!"   
  
"Do you know why Taichi was like that? You just did the second hint: he loves girls with awsome voices."  
  
"Arigatou...so, do you think I'm good too?" Mimi smiled widely.  
  
"Of course!" Yamato turned slightly pink.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm gonna watch you practice in band!"   
  
"Yup, let's go!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = Band Practice = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"Hey Yamato! Whoa is that Mimi? I thought she was going out with Taichi! You didn't tell us that YOU were going out with her."   
  
"Shut up Makoto!" Yamato blushed.  
  
Mimi giggled. "So, what song are you playing?"  
  
"Oh, it's a song we wrote. The words, rhythm and melody are for current time, but the theme is still with the play."  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"'Help Me', wanna hear it?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Ok guys."  
  
"Make it good coz the princess is gonna judge us!"   
  
Mimi giggled again.  
  
Yamato started to strum his guitar.  
  
"I wish I could define  
  
All the thoughts that cross my mind  
  
They seem to big for me to choose  
  
I don't know which ones to lose  
  
And I've fallen down so far  
  
I think I'll never see your light  
  
Bouncing off of me  
  
Shining down here from your eyes  
  
Help me  
  
Figure out the difference  
  
Between right and wrong, weak and strong  
  
Day and night where I belong  
  
Help me  
  
Make the right decision  
  
Know which way to turn lessons to learn  
  
And just what my purpose is here  
  
It's like I got the signals crossed  
  
With messages I can't decode  
  
Half asleep never wide awake  
  
I'm on complete overload  
  
I got so much information here  
  
And nothin I can really grasp  
  
I should know the truth  
  
But I'm too afraid so I have to ask  
  
Help me  
  
Figure out the difference  
  
Between right and wrong, weak and strong  
  
Day and night where I belong  
  
Help me  
  
Make the right decision  
  
Know which way to turn lessons to learn  
  
And just what my purpose is here  
  
Wanna know you  
  
More than anything  
  
I need you  
  
In my every dream  
  
You're there for me  
  
You love me  
  
For who I am  
  
No angel  
  
Just an ordinary man  
  
Help me figure out  
  
Why I'm stuck in the middle  
  
Tryin to understand  
  
Why I can't quite, it's such a riddle  
  
Got my eyes crossed  
  
Thinkin so hard  
  
And I know I'm missin the mark  
  
Can you help me sort out  
  
All this information  
  
I'm just rackin my brain  
  
Payin attention  
  
But I'm still lost  
  
And at all costs  
  
I  
  
I gotta know (I GOTTA KNOW!! KNOW!!)  
  
Help me figure out  
  
Why I'm stuck in the middle  
  
Tryin to understand  
  
Why I can't quite, it's such a riddle  
  
Got my eyes crossed  
  
Thinkin so hard  
  
And I know I'm missin the mark"  
  
"WOW!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO GOOD!!!" Mimi couldn't stop clapping.   
  
"Arigatou." Yamato blushed and smiled.   
  
"She's probably talking to me." Makoto said as he noticed Yamato's reaction.  
  
"She's talking to me." Lee joined.  
  
"No, she's talking to me!" Shinji said.  
  
Everyone argued and made Mimi laugh hard. "All of you guys were good! Ok?"  
  
Everyone smiled.  
  
"I better be going now." Lee said as he picked up his drumsticks and covered his drum set.  
  
"Ya, me too." Shinji packed up too  
  
"Ok guys, good job." Yamato gave them a thumbs up.  
  
"See ya Yamato." Lee waved.  
  
"Don't do anything 'naughty' Yamato!" Makoto laughed as he ran away.  
  
Yamato blushed and Mimi giggled.  
  
"I'll kill him tomorow!" Yamato held out his knuckles.  
  
Mimi giggled. "Oh, um...Yamato-kun...can you teach me how to play the guitar?"  
  
"Huh? "  
  
"Well, you make it look so easy! And I really wanted to play one since I was small. So...can you?"  
  
"Sure!" Yamato said gladly.  
  
Yamato took his guitar and gave it to Mimi.   
  
"How do you start?" Mimi said as she sat on the stage stairs, holding the guitar.   
  
Yamato sat behind her and held her hands. (a/n: ya know how it looks like, don't get any weird ideas! lolz) Then he started strumming and in no time, he was teaching Mimi the chords and all.  
  
= = = = = = = = = After 2 hours = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Mimi laughed. "So that's how you pulled your band together!"  
  
"Yeah, pretty crazy huh?" Yamato laughed as well.  
  
"Yeah!!! *laughs*...chotto matte, what time is it?" Mimi asked while holding her stomach.  
  
"It's uh...6:00?!"  
  
"Nani? We've been here for 2 hours?"  
  
"It's fun with me eh?" Yamato winked.  
  
Mimi felt herself slightly blush, and Yamato saw it.  
  
"Do you wanna go home now?" Yamato asked as he picked up his guitar case.  
  
"Okay." Mimi said as she got up.  
  
"Um...Mimi-chan, the band is thinking of adding a new member to the group...and well...when I heard you sing a while ago...I tihnk you're really good at it! So...can you join my band?"  
  
Mimi looked at him, surprised. "Am I THAT good to deserve this?!" Mimi giggled.  
  
"Well, YEAH! You're more than good, you're awsome!" Yamato commented.  
  
Mimi blushed at the compliment. "Um...I'll think about it." she smiled.  
  
"Ok." Yamato smiled back.   
  
to be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*sigh* so...hard...to...find time...to do fanfic...BUT IT'S WORTH IT! ^_^v I'll be waitin for reviews. I've got great plans for the next chappie! thnx! Ja! 


	6. The 'Mimi looks like she likes Yamato' H...

Chapter VI - The 'Mimi looks like she likes Yamato' Hints.  
  
"Grrr!" Mimi walked out of her house angrily the next day.  
  
"What's wrong Mimi-chan?" Yamato asked.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. "It's Kyosuke! For SOME reason he got my number, and he's still bugging me about being his girlfriend!"  
  
Yamato laughed.   
  
Mimi looked at him confused, "Doushite? What's so funny?"  
  
"Well, because of my kawaiiness, coolness and gorgeousness..."  
  
Mimi sweat dropped. "...right..."  
  
"...I'm being chased by girls too...and not too pretty ones either. And there's this certain girl..."  
  
"Motomiya?"  
  
Yamato froze. "Uh...how did you know that?"  
  
"EVERYONE knows that!" Mimi laughed.  
  
"*shivers* She ruins my reputation! Anyway, yes, Motomiya always calls me at home too! Takeru, and even my PARENTS are so fed up!"  
  
Mimi laughed. "At least you're not hanging out with her! I have to work with Kyosuke in the school play!"  
  
"Well...yah, you do have a point...at least he doesn't stalk you!"  
  
"Jun stalks you?!"  
  
"YEAH! And rumor is, she thinks we're going out because she always sees us together."  
  
Mimi chuckled. "Let her think that way!"  
  
"Really? I mean, I thought you like everyone to think you like Taichi because you REALLY like him right?"  
  
"Yeah, but if it helps you then it's fine with me!" She smiled. "You know what Yamato-kun, I like you."  
  
"N--NANI?!" Yamato blushed like crazy.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. "I don't 'like' like you, I like you as a friend. You make me comfortable when I'm with you! And you're really fun to be with!"  
  
Yamato looked at her sparkling eyes and smiled. "Arigatou." he replied.  
  
"There's Taichi-kun and Sora-chan! I'll just go greet them ok?"  
  
"Hai." Yamato smiled, but as he looked at her run...he looked to the ground...disappointed. (a/n: And you know why right? *whispers* Yamato likes Mimi ^_~.)  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = Lunch Break = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"What don't you understand about I DON'T WANT TO Kyosuke?!" Mimi said angrily while slamming her locker.  
  
"Come on Mimi, I know you're just playing hard to get." Kyosuke crossed his arms.  
  
"Ugh! You-are-disgusting!" Mimi stomped, but as she walked away Kyosuke grabbed her hand.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Mimi-chan!" Mimi saw Yamato running towards them. "What are you doing Tsuzumi?! Get your hands off her!"  
  
"Ishida?" Kyosuke chuckled. "What are you gonna do? Beat me up? You can't even save yourself from Motomiya! How do you expect to save my Mimi now?" Kyosuke chuckled..  
  
"He doesn't need to." Mimi pulled her hand that Kyosuke was holding, dragging him closer to Mimi, then she punched him right in the stomach. (a/n: OH YEAH! GIRL POWER PEOPLE!!! mwaahahahahahah...*er-hem*)  
  
"Oww..." he whimpered in pain as he dropped to the floor.   
  
Everyone who walked by gasped as they saw a girl beat up the famous Kyosuke Tsuzumi.  
  
"Do that again to Yamato and your stomach ISN'T the one's that's gonna hurt."   
  
"Oooooooh..."  
  
"Come on Yamato..." Mimi pulled Yamato.  
  
"Whoa...that was amazing!" Yamato told Mimi as he walked away while looking at Kyosuke. "I sure don't wanna mess with you Mimi-chan!"  
  
Mimi blushed and smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = Practice = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"MIMI-CHAN!!!" Sora yelled as she ran towards Mimi.  
  
"Nani Sora-chan?"   
  
"I...just..heard you...beat up Kyosuke!" Sora said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Yeah I heard it too!!!" Miyako added. (a/n: not miyako-yolei, just Miyako, a person backstage.)  
  
"I heard it too!!! Is it true Tachikawa?" Sakura asked. (a/n: another person backstage)  
  
"I just punched him in the stomach, that's all."   
  
"Oh my gosh Mimi-chan! No one had ever hurt Kyosuke! The farthest anyone has hurt him is when a nerd tripped and landed on him!" Sora said while jumping.  
  
Mimi laughed. "Well, too bad for him."  
  
"Mimi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!" Taichi came running. "I heard..."  
  
"Mimi beat up Kyosuke" Sakura, Sora, Miyako said in unison.  
  
"How did you guys know?"  
  
"We just asked her" Sora rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever Sora...MIMI-CHAN! DID YOU REALLY BEAT HIM UP?!" Taichi asked ignoring Sora.  
  
"YES!" the three said in unison again.  
  
Taichi sweatdropped. "Okay..."  
  
"Wah! Mimi-chan you're the coolest!" Sora hugged her.  
  
Mimi blushed at the compliment. "Ehehe"  
  
"No! She's even cooler than the coolest! She's...SO COOL!" Taichi hugged her too.  
  
"Eek! Get your hands off me Yagami!" Sora yelled. (a/n: Sora hugged Mimi, and Taichi hugged Mimi...it makes Taichi hug Sora and Mimi...get it? lolz)  
  
"I was trying to hug Mimi!" Taichi argued.  
  
"Well, hug her when I'm done!"  
  
Mimi laughed. "You two are the best!" And she hugged them both.  
  
"I'm better than Sora-chan!" Taichi grinned.  
  
"Uh, no you're not!" Sora put her hand on her waist.  
  
"Here we go again..." Mimi sweat dropped.  
  
"There he comes!!!" Sakura pointed to Kyosuke as he walked towards Mimi.  
  
Taichi and Sora backed away.  
  
He eyed Mimi as he got closer...EVERYONE was watching.  
  
"You make me want you more..." he said and smirked. "But too bad Yamato already owns you. Truce?" he held out his hand.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you the while time!" Mimi grinned as she shook his hand.  
  
Kyosuke was about to steal a kiss, but Mimi knew this might happend so she pushed his forehead with her finger.   
  
"Don't even think about it, buddy"   
  
"Hmph, you're so cute." Kyosuke winked and walked away.  
  
"Mimi-chan, did he just say 'Yamato own you'?!" Taichi whispered.  
  
"Okay, people practice starts now!!!" A teacher yelled.  
  
Mimi went to her place, then she saw a blonde sitting in the front row. "Yamato-kun? What are you doing here?"  
  
Yamato waved. "The band is resting, and we dicided to watch you! I guess we're fair because you watched us yesterday, it's your turn now."  
  
Mimi laughed. "Okay." she said as she went to her position.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = After Practice = = = = = = = = = = = (a/n: Yamato's band didn't stay late)  
  
"Mimi-chan!!!" Taichi approached her after practice.  
  
"Yes Taichi-kun?" Mimi turned around as she was fixing her bag.  
  
"Mimi-chan, you didn't answer my question, why did Kyosuke say 'Yamato owns you'?" Taichi asked in a serious face.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything Taichi-kun! I think he thinks I like Yamato because I told him if he threatens Yamato-kun, I'll punch him like I did today."  
  
"Really?" Taichi asked while pouting.  
  
"Doushite?"   
  
"Well...it's just that...I think you and Ishida are going so well! You're always together...and...well..."  
  
"Hm...this is either you're really jealous or you heard the rumors that Motomiya was spreading."  
  
Taichi smiled. "You're so smart...actually it's both."  
  
Mimi hugged him and giggled. "I like you okay? You said you were gonna make it official at the play? So you have to wait." Mimi winked.  
  
Taichi chuckled. "Okay fine."  
  
"Hey you two, break it up." thte two saw Yamato standing at the door.  
  
"Privacy please!" Taichi said as he let go of Mimi.  
  
"Hey! Good thing I didn't say 'find a room'!" Yamato chuckled. "Come on Mimi-chan!"  
  
"Hai, see you tomorrow Taichi-kun!" Mimi waved.  
  
"Ja..." Taichi waved back.  
  
"Hey Mimi-chan, arigatou gozaimasu!" Yamato said while walking.  
  
"Oh, about Kyosuke? No problem!" Mimi smiled and held out a peace sign.  
  
"I didn't know you care for me that much." Yamato said poking her playfully.  
  
Mimi laughed as Yamato tickled her. "Stop it!!! Or I'll punch you like I did to Kyosuke!"  
  
With that, Yamato stood up straight and said "Yes ma'am!"  
  
Mimi laughed. "You look so kawaii!"  
  
Yamato looked at her confused, "Don't you think I know that?" then he smiled and started to tickle her again.  
  
to be continued....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ehehe...can i have AT LEAST 5 reviewz before i continue? IT'S REALLY SMALL...think i'll make it ten next time...hehehe.. thnx ja! 


End file.
